Karaliene Andras
Karaliene Andras (KA-ra-leen An-drass), known as Kara by her friends and family, is King Kevran Andras' daughter and the Princess of Andarra. She is the niece of Duke Elocien Andras and the cousin of Prince Torin and Deldri. She is about 18 years old, and lives inside the palace in Ilin Illan. Due to her father's illness, she has recently begun to carry out some representative duties for Andarra. She is a capable leader with a natural magnetism and air of authority. Appearance Every bit the royal heiress, Karaliene has long blond hair, green eyes, and high, delicate cheekbones. She is described as striking and beautiful. History Karaliene was born as the daughter King Kevran Andras. Little is mentioned of her mother, who is presumed to have died sometime in Karaliene's youth. Her father doted on her, and the pair had a particularly strong relationship. She grew up in the palace, where she and her cousin Torin often played together as children. When he learned he was Gifted, she was one of the few people who knew he had been sent to Caladel. At some point after Torin's departure, she befriended Dezia Shainwiere, a girl from a destitute House. When Dezia's brother Aelric was involved in an accident where he injured the son of a noble — unintentionally resulting in the death of their father — Karaliene insisted on adopting the pair as wards to the King, and her father complied. She remained close friends with Dezia, and Aelric eventually entered into her service as a bodyguard, where he began to harbour unrequited romantic feelings for her. As Kevran began to suffer the effects of his illness, her relationship with her father became strained. She began to keep her distance and volunteered to represent Andarra in his stead when he was feeling unwell. Activities The Song of Swords When Taeris, Wirr, Davian and Caeden arrive in Thrindar, they request an audience with the Princess to request aid in escaping Desriel. Distastefully recognizing Caeden from the posters, she is immediately suspicious of the group's goal. Also recognizing her cousin, she requests a private meeting with Wirr to find out more information — much to the envy of Aelric and the bewilderment of the other travelers. Shocked to see her cousin alive, she informs Wirr that their family has been looking for him after the attack on Caladel. After gathering the purpose of Wirr's journey, Karaliene says that she cannot directly help. Having already requested her Champion to throw the Song in order to appease Desriel, she fears that attempting to smuggle an accused murderer out of the country would ignite a war between nations. Instead, she offers to send Aelric and Dezia to escort them out of the country. As rumours of Aelric's intentional loss have begun to spread, she is eager to send him for his own safety. Wirr accepts, and Karaline returns to Ilin Illan, informing her father and uncle that Torin is alive and en route to the palace. In the Palace After failing to secure refuge in Tol Athian, Caeden and Taeris seek Karaliene's help. Still suspicious of the young man, she agrees upon the condition that he wears a Shackle and never leaves the palace. When Caeden manages to remove the Shackle and leaves the palace to meet Havran Das, Karaliene felt the connection break and followed him to investigate. As she followed him, a group of Blind soldiers began to attack her before Caeden used his abilities to subdue them. Incapacitated by the attack, Caeden carried her back to her rooms in the palace where she could recover safely. Although she was still suspicious of Caeden, her attitude towards him changes when she learns that he expects no reward for her rescue. The two begin to meet regularly, and Caeden eventually trusts her enough to confide some of his secrets. As time progresses, the pair develops romantic feelings for each other, but their relationship is interrupted by Caeden's need to leave Ilin Illan using the bronze box. Karaliene is present for the Blind's attack on Ilin Illan, though she originally plays no significant role. When her father's illness subsides and he retires to his chambers, she rises to delegate in his stead. Approximately a month after the Blind's attack on Ilin Illan, Nethgalla learns about the budding relationship between Caeden and the Princess from one of her informants. Sensing an opportunity to get close to him, she infiltrates the palace as a servant to enter Karaliene's chambers alone. When the Princess' back is turned, the Ath kills her by draining her Essence until nothing remains of her but a pile of dust. A New Identity Now possessing the form and memories of Karaliene, Nethgalla begins to play the Princess' role for her own benefit. When Caeden returns to Ilin Illan to privately meet with Karaliene, she takes a Trace of his Essence signature. She later amplifies it, luring Isiliar to the palace and away from Caeden in order to protect him. When Wirr proposes bringing Administration officials to the Boundary to confirm its failure, she volunteers to accompany him. She manages to avoid injury when the eletai swarm breaks through the ilshara, and helps Wirr gather and burn the corpses before they can regenerate as new Banes. As the flames rise, she sings a very somber dirge — once a favourite of Elliavia, one of Nethgalla's other identities. As Wirr, Ishelle and Erran returned to Ilin Illan, she elects to remain in the north of Andarra. Ostensibly, this is to aid in Andarra's reconstruction efforts, though it is simply a cover story that allows her to leave the country without arousing suspicion. As a result, she is not present when Andarra is later invaded by Desriel. This story holds until Caeden, Davian, Asha and Nethgalla confront Shammaeloth in Seclusion .In an attempt to turn Caeden, the being reveals Karaliene's fate from one of the Ath's memories. Overwhelmed with rage, her death is the final straw that causes Caeden to throw Nethgalla back into the Darklands. When Davian and Asha later reunite with Wirr outside of the ruins of Deilannis, they inform him of his cousin's death. He is saddened by the news, but relieved that her death was not in vain.Category:Characters Category:Royal Category:Andarra